familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Barger1
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Griffin Winter Games/Notes/Trivia page. Please take a moment and review the Family Guy Wiki:Policies and guidelines which contains most of the important ground rules for edits. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Buckimion (talk) 19:38, January 16, 2019 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Switch the Flip page. Please take a moment and review the Family Guy Wiki:Policies and guidelines which contains most of the important ground rules for edits. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Buckimion (talk) 19:46, January 16, 2019 (UTC) How am I supposed to leave a message if you blocked me for No good reason!?——— That works, and a word of advice...Klingons never bluff, nor do I. --Buckimion (talk) 20:56, January 16, 2019 (UTC) How the fuck is Adam West appearing trivia?! He’s a common character. ———- THE Adam West has been dead for a year and a half, his speaking roles have long since been used and there is a virtual countdown until "Adam West High". It becomes VERY newsworthy to people when he still appears. --Buckimion (talk) 21:10, January 16, 2019 (UTC) You could’ve just told me that from the start instead of blocking me? ———- I told you it wasn't your place to decide what stays or goes. You followed that up with a post on MY wall telling me not to undo your edits. I will add, reverse and block as I see fit. You were able to use the talk page to ask about "Switch the Flip", I only wish there were better/more commentaries on the DVDs that might explain the details in those gags. --Buckimion (talk) 22:00, January 16, 2019 (UTC) SMH Don't believe everything your mother ever told you about black guys. --Buckimion (talk) 20:02, January 23, 2019 (UTC) But it’s been a fact in other Family Guy episodes. PS I never had a mom. ——— That explains the reproduction by fission...like all bacteria. Now meathead, you misspelled "pedophile" which is covered in the episode references, it is NOT relevant to the plot. You have failed to read the damn policy pages still which spell out that you do not get to pad out descriptions. Although your block is only for a month, let me make myself perfectly clear that you will be booted for good if you come back with the same crap as you have been doing. YOU ARE NOT USEFUL HERE. --Buckimion (talk) 21:20, January 23, 2019 (UTC) I’ll give you 5$ to unblock me ——— Okay $10 to unblock me ——— How much do you want?! ———- Can somebody please answer me already?!——- You must have been born stupid. Trying to bribe me? I'm thinking over giving you the boot for good. --Buckimion (talk) 22:09, January 26, 2019 (UTC) Dude?! What the hell?! I tried being nice and you call me an idiot?! Why do you treat people this way?! ———-